


One Shot Poem for Midnight Fighters

by Vinsachi



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Пара мыслей между ударами.





	One Shot Poem for Midnight Fighters

Раз уже посылаешь к черту,  
Одолжи на билет пятак.  
Жаль, на драку не больно скор ты:   
Мы б поладили только так.

Зарядил зимний ливень знатно.  
Выкинь атлас - в нем проку нет:  
Сплошь белеют на карте пятна,   
Как проказа минувших лет.

(На чужих возведен скелетах ваш блистательный Новый Свет. Ну, подбрось талисман-монету – и запустишь конвейер бед). 

Поглядит некто злобно, косо –  
И в глаза выпускаю дым.  
Эй, я знаю отменный способ  
Ощутить себя вновь живым.

Все мы так иль иначе – звери,  
Мир не в танце возник – в борьбе.  
Невредимым за эти двери  
Уж не выйти, поверь, тебе.

Что, в защиту уходишь? Ладно,  
Я сторицей тебе воздам.  
Кровь за кровь – вот закон отрадный!  
Чем еще обменяться нам? 

(Обреченным ты веришь скоро… Твой противник разбит и пьян, только помнит о договоре, убирая кулак в карман. Ты найдешь золотые горы – да под ними живет вулкан).

Славно: лава шипит в порезах,  
И шатается справа клык.  
Кровь на вкус отдает железом,  
Щиплет, дразнит да жжет язык.

Carpe diem – лишь так умею.  
Вечность в ссылке – одна фигня.  
Доверять мне – дерьмо-затея.  
Я прошу лишь: поверь в меня.


End file.
